The Surprise Synchronisation
by marcelb
Summary: Howard has plans to surprise his wife, but she has plans as well. Luckily, they seem to have some overlap. Warning: mature content involving normal, healthy activities one would expect a happily married couple participating in.


**A/N: the idea for this story came to me in a dream. At the core, it deals with the (perceived) differences between Leonard &Penny and Howard&Bernadette as portrayed on the show. Looks can be deceiving, and in my dream the differences between the two couples turned out to be not as big as they seem.**

 **Warning: the story is M-rated because of a healthy marriage and the accompanying activities married couples tend to participate in.**

 **Warning 2: I've never before written Howardette; I've been told I write a pretty good Lenny, and I hope my take on Howardette isn't too far off.**

* * *

Howard frowned slightly upon seeing his wife's car already parked in front of their house. She usually came home later than he did, and today he was actually home almost two hours earlier than usual. That kinda interfered with his plans to surprise her with a cleaned up house and a homemade dinner for two, the reason he had gone home early in the first place, but he was more worried about Bernadette. The only reason he could think of why she'd be home so early, was that she might be sick.

He entered the house, immediately calling out for his wife, noting the worried tone in his own voice. The fact that the answer came from the master bedroom didn't alleviate his worry at all. Quickly he disposed of his jacket and shoes and, taking two steps at a time, practically ran upstairs. Bernadette rarely was sick, so for her to be home early and in bed was enough to make him believe it was something really serious.

He opened the bedroom door and stopped dead in his tracks, heart pounding fast and the blood draining from his face. Not from the run upstairs, but from the scene that greeted him. Bernadette was not in bed, but stood in the bathroom door frame, leaning against it with one arm stretched up high and one knee slightly bent. That had to be the shortest teddy he'd ever seen her in, an impressive feat given her short stature. It didn't seem likely they made those things for kids, so it had to have been bought at a specialized store. Like almost every top she had ever bought, the garment had a difficult time containing her assets. For some reason fabricators seemed to equate small with flat and at moments like this he was happy they did.

Verbal greetings were exchanged as Howard slowly walked over towards her, eyes firmly fixed on her enticing figure. Both laughed softly when they found out why the other had been home early, and Howard could see the surprise in her eyes when he admitted to plan to clean the house before she'd be home. He knew he still didn't do as much as he should, even if it was way more than when he was living with mother, and once again silently promised to put in more effort in balancing the housework. He might have said once that Leonard was a lucky bastard, but really he himself was the lucky bastard.

At one time he had been jealous of Leonard, when he and Penny had first gotten together. Having one of his friends in a relationship with a cheerleader-hot woman had made him see green with envy. Once he had remembered the pact he had made with Leonard, he had realized that Penny was bound to have other hot friends and had insisted Leonard honored their agreement. He was aware that Penny had not selected one of her close friends, but now he was glad she hadn't. It didn't seem likely to him he would have found anything like what he now had with Bernadette.

As luck would have it, he had ended up with a sexy hot wife of his own, in his eyes even hotter than Penny. Bernie just wasn't the type to flaunt with her body or sexuality, but Howard had found she was just as likely to initiate sex as he was. There hadn't been a lot of days they'd skipped having sex over the course of their marriage, the only exceptions being his time in space and the first week or so after his mother had passed away.

His finger traced the outline of her teddy, applying a slight pressure to the top of her breast all the way down into the slight gap between her breasts. He smirked slightly at the hitch in her breath. He knew his wife, knew her body top to bottom. There were no secrets it held, every sensitive spot, every arousing caress embedded into his memory, available instantaneously, instinctively even, all to pleasure her as much as she wanted, as much as she deserved.

They shared a tender kiss and Howard pressed himself against Bernadette, effectively trapping her between him and the door frame. He was careful to not press into her too hard, as the door frame against her back would probably not be very comfortable to her. The arm around his back tightened, informing him Bernadette wasn't opposed to more pressure, and he certainly wasn't opposed to being pressed tighter against her.

He had no idea how long they had been standing there, the tender kiss having quickly evolved into a passionate one, but as one they broke off the kiss. It amazed him sometimes just how in sync they were. As they gazed at each other, both smiling, he noticed how dark her eyes had become. Not that he needed any visual confirmation of her arousal, not with the tactile indicator of two very hard nipples pressing against his chest and the olfactory indicator of her distinctive odor that emanated from just below the hem of the teddy.

Again as one, they moved over to the bed, fingers entwined. He watched as she climbed up on the bed, her ass turned up at him, showing him she wasn't wearing anything but the teddy. He took note of the glistening of her folds and felt his erection twitch at the sight. Howard's shirt, pants and socks vanished within seconds. Bernadette had turned around, still on all fours, giving him a very enticing view of her cleavage and once again he marveled at the size of her breasts in relation to her body.

He took the one step needed to be at the edge of the bed, and Bernadette sat up straight, using her finger to summon him on the bed. In his current state, he would've done anything she wanted, but as it was, this played right into his own ideas and he eagerly climbed on the bed as well, after removing his underwear. Bernadette's hands moved over his chest, slowly further down, raking her fingernails over his abdomen, making him shiver in response.

She kissed his chest then looked up at him, eyes almost completely black, and smiled at him, the tip of her tongue between her teeth. He knew that look, the look that indicated she was ready for him, completely at his mercy. Well, that was hardly true, Howard admitted; she was strong willed and took crap from nobody, but she was always willing to play a more submissive part in the bedroom, even if most of the time she did most of the work during their passionate times to limit the stress on his heart.

He lifted the hem of the teddy sliding his hands underneath to trail over her skin as he moved slowly upward. He deliberately only let his hands slide over her sides, though he could feel the soft curves of her breasts against his wrist as he moved further upward. Bernadette had already lifted her hands up high, allowing him to divest her of the garment with ease. He immediately pulled her close, kissing her passionately and simply enjoying the feel of her body pressed tightly against him without articles of clothing interfering in the contact.

Again they broke off the kiss at the same time and Howard smiled at her, looking into her eyes to convey his love for her. Words had no value, he had learned during his relationship with this beautiful woman. Anyone could say the words whether they meant it or not, but the true meaning, the love that was actually felt, that was something that could not be faked when you were looking into each other's eyes. It was a much more powerful way to communicate.

It was just like in the beginning, when he had worried if she'd be satisfied by him. No matter how often she had said he satisfied her beyond compare, it hadn't truly sank in until he had taken notice of her actual reactions when they had been physical. Unlike Penny, if he could believe Sheldon's ascertation that Penny always loudly vocalized her pleasure, Bernadette was relatively quiet, the only sounds being the occasional soft moan or whisperings of his name. That had initially strengthened his belief she wasn't satisfied by him. But then he started to noticed the little things, like the gripping of the bed sheets, the biting of her lip or any of the dozen little things he had started to pick up on over the course of their years together. It wasn't until they were married for over a year that she explained she just never felt the need to be so vocal, even though she enjoyed sex as much as anybody.

He noticed Bernadette was now looking at him curiously and he grinned briefly, realizing Bernadette was just as attuned to him as he was to her when it came to reading each other. He gently pushed, letting her know he wanted her to lay down and she complied almost immediately. He followed her and carefully laid on top of her, their eyes still locked. He kissed her briefly on the lips before moving over to her earlobe. Purely by accident he'd found out that licking or sucking her left earlobe would turn her on if she wasn't or would heighten her arousal if she was. In his opinion it wasn't a bad start to heighten her arousal, and he almost always started there.

Her breathing quickened again and he knew he was off to a good start. He knew better than telling her, but her body was like a game console to him; he had memorized every secret combination to attain an orgasm for her and he planned on using this knowledge and see if he could get her a double orgasm. So far, that particular move had eluded him but, like with games, he was not going to give up on trying to find the combination to that ultimate move.

He trailed kissed down the side of her neck; it wasn't a sensitive spot for her, he had learned, but that didn't mean he should just skip that part to get the next spot on his current sequence of moves: her clavicle. It wasn't part of his regular routine as the spot by itself wasn't much of an erogenous zone, but he combined it with his finger stroking the inside of her elbow on the other side. Neither spot did much for her, but the combination did have a noticeable effect on her journey to bliss. A small part of his mind wondered why he could be so eloquent with words in his inner thoughts, yet managed to say the exact wrong thing out loud at the most inopportune of moments. This was the reason he rarely spoke during their sessions, afraid he would ruin the moment, like he did after he just returned from space and wouldn't stop talking about having been up there.

 _Focus! Don't spend too long on this spot or all will be lost!_ He moved toward her throat, his tongue trailing on its route, his finger still stroking the inside of her elbow. He kissed her throat, eliciting a small whimper at the first contact. He always hit that spot, often several times, simply because they both enjoyed it. Howard's enjoyment was the inevitable feel of her swallowing when his lips were on her throat. It was just a few seconds when she did swallow and he smiled slightly against her skin.

Her breathing had quickened once more, almost panting, a cue for Howard to ease back a little bit. He moved to kiss her on the mouth, their tongues slowly dualling. Howard only stopped when her breathing had more or less normalized. In his experience, going for a quick orgasm was far less rewarding than when he took his time and part of his usual modus operandi was to incorporate breaks to prevent an early climax. Yes, it took more time for him to get his release, but the pleasure it would give her when he did allow her to go over her edge was worth it. And it wasn't exactly a punishment for him when it came time for her to finish the job. Definitely a win-win kind of thing.

Her breathing almost back to normal, Howard placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, just because he felt like it, before moving his mouth to the inside of her elbow, trailing kisses from her shoulder to the spot just above her actual elbow. His mouth felt the movement under her skin, telling him she was currently gripping the bed sheets tightly.

She gasped when his finger slid over her folds. It was just the slightest of caresses, admittedly a bold move from his side, since he almost never touched her there until the last few moves. He could feel her dampness which got his heart pumping faster to increase the blood supply to his erection. He deliberately moved his finger away just before he would have touched her clit. It would cause her a slight frustration, which had been his intention. After their previous time, his latest attempt at finding the special combination, he'd had realized that to get his price, he needed her so worked up, so sexually charged, that she wouldn't be able to come down after the first orgasm.

Next on the list was her belly button. It was one of her most sensitive spots, and thus a risky move to execute now. But Howard knew his wife, knew he could play this move without sending her over. His hands were on her hips, pushing down to prevent her from squirming and rubbing her clit against his body. That would set her off and would not help him in his quest. He heard her whimper, followed by a whisper of his name and Howard backed away, moving upward until he was face to face with her, lying down on top of her. Her frustration was obvious and he smothered a grin. His name was whispered again, this time with a whiny tone. Someone was looking for a quick release and it wasn't him.

Her breathing had barely reached normal again when Howard moved to the next step, a combo he had never used but one he guessed would be well received. Taking his time he trailed kissed down her throat, this time not lingering to await the inevitable swallow but moving down further until he reached a spot just above her breasts. Remembering he had gone right the last time his mouth had been in this very spot he chose left and trailed kisses up the slope. He used his hand to cup and hold the soft, round globe to keep it in place as he applied pressure with his lips.

He could feel her tremble slightly, knowing it was pure anticipation of his lips reaching the summit of the mountain they were scaling. He circled around her hard nipple once, before using his tongue to flick the nub a few times. As he enveloped it with his lips, one hand was caressing the inside of her elbow again, with the other hand once again stroking along her folds. The triple attack proved very successful as Bernadette arched her back, lifting her ass off of the mattress, accompanied by a long, deep moan.

Howard wondered if this would be it. Would this sequence of moves prove to be the key to unlocking the achievement? He'd already gotten her to the edge twice, in fairly rapid succession, and this latest combo had definitely charged her beyond what he'd ever managed to accomplish. Was it enough? There was only one way to find out. He stopped caressing her elbow and used the now free hand to massage her other breast, pinching and gently tweaking the, up till now neglected, nub. The other hand remained in its place but he forced his finger deeper in between her folds. He could feel her ascending, approaching her climax and he increased the pressure slightly. His name spilled from her lips several times as he allowed her to go over the edge.

Before her orgasm had even subsided, he had removed his fingers from between her folds. His finger, now covered with her juices, rubbed the nipple that had been in his mouth seconds ago. Briefly he replaced his finger and used his mouth to suck on her nipple, getting a taste of her, mostly to tease himself, remind him of the deliciousness he would be enjoying less than a minute from now. Leaving both hands in charge of teasing her breasts and nipples, his mouth went further down. He made only a short stop at the belly button, Bernadette's body giving him signs she was approaching another orgasm already.

This orgasm he intended to feel on his mouth and he pressed his lips against her folds, dipping his tongue in to retrieve some of the delicious nectar he knew was there. He could hear her pant heavily and one of her hands was pressing against the back of his head. He let go of one breast and used his thumb on her clit, making small circles while varying the pressure he applied. Only a few seconds later she went over the edge again, panting and, for the first time as far as he knew, whispering an expletive over and over.

He enjoyed the taste of her, the feeling of her inner muscles contracting, for a few seconds before he gently kissed her folds, her belly button and finally her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. The kiss was brief, Bernadette still panting too much to be able to kiss for anything longer than a few seconds. He lay down beside her, one arm draped over her abdomen, watching her ride out her ecstasy. Every so often he placed a kiss on her shoulder. They stayed like that for over two minutes, the time Bernadette needed to catch her breath and come down from her high.

She turned on her side, facing him, a big happy smile on her face. It caused him to smile as well, not because of being the sole reason of her smile, but simply seeing her happy and content. He caressed her side and they just gazed at each other. After a couple of minutes he felt her hand grasping his member. It had gone away for a bit, but Bernadette expertly brought it back for action. She lazily stroked him, her eyes never leaving his. Howard's hand had migrated from her side to her breast, rubbing and squeezing the soft yet firm orb.

Her breathing quickened again and her hand left his now full erection to gently push against his shoulder, guiding him to roll onto his back. But Howard had other plans, and pushed against her shoulder. He noticed the surprise in her eyes, but she rolled onto her back. Howard took a moment to observe her breasts jiggle as she shifted around to find the most comfortable position.

His mouth descended onto her nipple. He sucked hard, creating a vacuum, and lifted up, away from her body. Her breast followed, elongating, and then he let go, watching it drop down, bouncing slightly before it reverted to its natural shape. He repeated this with her other breast. He then kissed her throat, waiting for the swallow he knew would come, then kissed the inside of both her elbows. Bernadette whimpered again then begged him to enter her. He grinned at her, kissed her belly button and then her folds.

He moved back up and as he faced her again he told her to wait a few seconds. He saw the confusion on her face and he smiled, promising to be back soon. He stepped off the bed and walked out of the bedroom. They had a step stool downstairs and he was going to need it to attain the proper height needed for a position he had always wanted to try. He found the object without problem and took it back with him.

As he reentered the bedroom, Bernadette had propped herself up on her elbows, curious to see what he had deemed more important than her request for him to enter her. Howard noticed her curiosity change into doubt, but Howard wasn't going to tell her his plan. Instead he just placed the step stool at the foot of the bed and stepped onto it. Bernadette's doubtful expression had morphed into a questioning one. Wordlessly Howard grabbed her ankles and pulled her toward him, causing the questioning look on Bernadette's face to be replaced with surprised excitement.

Once Bernadette's ass was hanging just over the edge of the bed, Howard grabbed one of her legs and placed it against his shoulder. At the same time he aligned his hard cock with her wet entrance and slowly pushed forward until he felt the head slip inside. As he moved further inside, he felt her clench down, tightening the passageway and increasing the friction as he moved further inside, until he bottomed out.

He cursed the unbidden thought of Glenn and his undoubtedly massive missile. Even after years of being with Bernadette, having a very healthy sex life, every now and then he'd started to doubt himself, doubt his ability to compete with someone like him. Bernadette had never done anything to warrant that doubt, but she'd also never given him a straight answer about the man's equipment and how big the difference was.

He banished the thought before Bernadette could see it on his face. He moved backward slowly then moved forward fast and with a bit of force. The jolt made Bernadette's breasts jiggle back and forth, one of the reasons he wanted to do it in this position. Bernadette eased up on the clenching, allowing a much smoother stroke the next time. Needing less force to overcome the friction made the jolt as he bottomed out again even greater, the rippling of her breasts more enticing.

His next stroke was followed by Bernadette clenching her inner muscles as if trying to trap him there, which might actually be true. Over time he had learned she enjoyed it more if he didn't start his return stroke for a few seconds after reaching full depth. It had surprised him to find he equally enjoyed it, the slow, leisurely pace to start out with, the intimate connection they both experienced a few seconds on every stroke. Long gone were they days of chasing quick release. It wasn't about finding release, it was their connection, their love for each other that fueled his desires and needs. He might be a lousy husband when it came to housework, but he was always striving to be the best husband ever in their bedroom.

Her clenching eased up again and he immediately started the return stroke and then pushed himself deep inside again. A sigh escaped from her lips when he held that position even without her clenching, a slight smile forming on his lips as she arched her back slightly, both hands bunching up the sheets. After a few seconds he repeated the move again. Noticing how puffy her nipples were, he reached out with his free hand to tease one nub with his index finger.

On the next stroke he moved the hand holding her leg against him down and with his thumb stroked her clit as he reached maximum depth. This time she moaned his name, her head turning left to right and back a couple of times. He lightly slapped the side of her breast, knowing exactly what it did to her and followed it up by pinching the nipple as he started his journey out of her, even slower than before. If he timed it right, she'd climax on his downward stroke. He could tell she was attempting to ward of orgasming so soon, but he wanted her to. He slapped her breast twice, a little harder than before. As he pinched her nipple again, his thumb circled on her clit. Her short gasps told him she was losing her battle. He paused a second or two then pushed fast and hard into her and once more Bernadette fell of the edge into a blissful state.

He let her ride it out, only stroking her breast, his other hand once again holding her leg against him. Once she came down he retracted completely from her and asked her to move further up the bed. Once she had he climbed up on the bed, entered her again and lay down on top of her, kissing her. Her hands were caressing his back but other than that they didn't move for at least a minute. Then he started to suck on her earlobe. It took only two seconds to feel her respond by rhythmically clenching her muscles around his erection.

He was caressing her sides, applying a little more pressure to the sides of her breasts, his lips now on her throat. Bernadette wrapped her legs around his waist, a move Howard recognized as her intention to turn them around and ride him to his climax. But he didn't want her in charge, at least not this round. He sat up straight, preventing her from rolling them over, and smiled at her questioning and slightly frustrated expression.

He leaned slightly forward, supporting himself with his hands and started a medium pace. He wanted to, for a lack of nicer wording, fuck her brains out. It wasn't often he did that and it had been a good while since the last time. And it wasn't really just fucking; it wasn't like he stopped loving her now while he pumped in and out of her. He could see in her eyes she was surprised, but there was also some gratefulness, bolstering his confidence in his decision.

He interspersed his long, deep strokes with a few shorter but faster and more powerful ones. The pleasure on her face fueled his desire to go all the way, no matter how tired he'd get. He was going to bring her to the edge again and hold off his own release until they were both there. He was surprised at feeling a few spasms around his cock and realized his wife was experiencing something of a mini orgasm. Her repeated whispers to not stop were the only reason he kept going. When the spasms didn't go away after more than a few seconds he realized there was nothing 'mini' about her orgasm at all.

Howard upped his pace, suddenly craving his own release. Her moans and whispers weren't exactly helpful in trying to dissuade him from going for it. If anything her moans only became more frequent and slightly louder, her hands trashing around all over the bed, her eyes shut tight and face contorted. Somehow his brain was functioning well enough to recognize the fact that throughout her current wave, she was still ascending to another high and he hoped they would both get there at the same time.

Again Howard increased his pace, adding more force to his downward strokes. Bernadette's moans turned into groans and the both of them were panting. Howard felt his release approaching fast and he wasn't at all sure he could hold it off even a few seconds. The uttering of yet another expletive, followed by his name, send him over the edge and he emptied himself deep inside her, his eyes closed to enjoy the feeling of release. He could feel Bernadette clench down hard on his cock, enjoying her own release.

Howard fell down onto her, no longer able to hold himself up. He rolled on to his side, breathing hard and fast. Bernadette pushed him further until he lay on his back and lay down next to him, her head on his chest. They both knew her primary reason for this was to be able to listen to his heart, make sure it would revert to its normal rhythm. It was never spoken out loud, but they just knew. Howard wrapped his arm around her, holding her close, enjoying both the emotional and physical closeness. He reached out with his hand to grab the box of tissues from the nightstand and placed it by his side on the bed, allowing Bernadette access to them with needing to lift her ear away from his still fast beating heart. She mumbled a thank you as she cleaned both herself and him, her ear constantly pressed against his chest.

It took a good five minutes before Howard's heart rate had gone down far enough to be considered normal. During that time, he had simply caressed the woman he loved more than anything. He wouldn't trade her for even a second with one of the models or actresses he had so frequently fantasized about in the past.

Bernadette pushed herself up and off of him, informing him she was going to grab two water bottles. Clearly she was satisfied he was no longer in imminent mortal danger. He admired her body as she stepped off the bed. He really was a lucky bastard, he mused, his eyes following her every move as she first retrieved the step stool and then walked out of the bedroom. She was at least as hot as a model. No, better than a model. How many models had curves, for instance? A very small percentage, he was sure. Same thing applied when it came to intelligence. Yes, in the past he had always claimed he didn't need a woman with a brain, just with a hot body, but that seemed boring to him now.

He smiled as she entered the bedroom again, still completely nude. She was a model, he decided, just more efficiently packaged. Silently he accepted the water bottle and drank some, his eyes never turning away from her as she hopped back on the bed, crawling over to lay down next to him. He'd seen her sly smile, knew for sure she had exaggerated her moves to entice him: she wanted another round, sooner rather than later. When her hand lazily started to stroke his penis, he knew it was going to be sooner.

They said very little, mostly they just lay there next to each other, her hand coaxing his cock to grow hard again. It didn't take long before her ministrations were having an effect, and as soon as she felt him harden, she moved up and leaned over him to place first her bottle and then his on the nightstand. He could only tell that's what she was doing from the sounds, as his vision was being blocked by her breasts. He placed a soft kiss on both of the amazing orbs currently dangling in front of him, using both his hands to keep them in place.

She moved one leg over him, straddling him and slowly moved her body further down. He could feel her folds dragging a few inches over his abdomen until she stopped moving. She bent over, kissing him on the lips, the kiss quickly escalating from tender to passionate. His hands once again caressed her sides, this time cupping her breasts more firmly, kneading them, thumbs circling her nipples. He could feel the heat between her legs increasing, could feel her getting moist again.

It wasn't long before she lifted herself up slightly, grabbed his now rock hard manhood and lined it up to her wet entrance. As soons as the head had slipped in, she let go, braced herself with both hands on his chest and dropped down burying him deep inside her. Her inner muscles contracted a few times, only lightly, while her eyes were closed. The contractions ended and she gazed upon him, smiling, her fingers raking lightly over his chest. Suddenly she bent forward and whispered in his ear to just relax and enjoy the ride.

The instruction was followed by another kiss and then she sat up almost straight and started to bounce on him, applying a few seconds of pause every time he was deeply inside her again. She would either contract her inner muscles or gyrate during those pauses. He knew she was seeking pleasure, which was okay with him; they both knew it would take him longer this time to climax and he had no problem with helping her attaining one or two orgasms.

To help her, he reached up to grab both nipples. He first placed his fingers against the nubs, then stroked them using his thumb. It was another one of the things he could do that would really get her going. He watched her face scrunch up in concentration as she quickly rocked back and forth a couple of times, then added a rotational component every couple of back and forth. He gently twisted her nipples, then let go and slapped against the sides of her breasts, one at a time.

Her hands were now on the sides of his abdomen and she pushed herself off once and dropped back down, angling slightly forward just before she allowed gravity to pull her down. As soon as she was down she gyrated once more and he felt her spasm internally, indicating another orgasm washed over her.

He watched her as she went almost completely still for perhaps twenty seconds before she resumed her rocking, bouncing and gyrating, leaning slightly forward to silently request he continued the stimulation of her nipples and breasts, and he happily obliged. It took maybe two minutes before he felt her clench down again, moaning, almost humming as she reached another peak.

The whole sequence was repeated two more times, each time her reaction was a little stronger than the last. After the last time she grabbed hold of his hands and pinned them down to the mattress, leaning onto them. The change in position meant she wouldn't be bouncing. Instead she started a slow pace of moving back and forth, using her inner muscles to vary the pressure as she rode him.

Howard closed his eyes involuntarily at the sensations washing over him as his wife moved on top of him. It was almost overwhelming, her control over her muscles incredible, always applying just enough pressure at the right moments. He could feel his release approaching rapidly, yet trying his hardest to postpone it, the need to have his wife right there with him at the final moment more important than the release itself.

He focused his attention on her movement, her breathing, her soft whimpers and moans, the involuntary way her hands were trying to form a fist even as she was holding down his hands. She was getting close, he could tell. He wanted to help her, flick her nipple, apply a bit of pressure to her clit, but she was pinning down his hands and he had to leave it all up to her to achieve her goal.

His name fell from her lips, first just one time followed by a moan, but it didn't take long before his name was whispered several times with increasing urgency. He was glad that was the case; it meant she was there, waiting for him to join her. With a grunt he came inside her and for the first time his name was said a bit louder than a whisper. Even if Stuart would've been home, he wouldn't have heard it, unless he'd been there in the room with them. But she had vocalized her bliss louder than ever before and he felt proud. _Take that, Glenn!_

* * *

 **A/N 2: yes, this is indeed written from Howard's POV. No, I will not write it from Bernadette's POV. On the bright side, there _may_ be a (shorter) second chapter in the future.**


End file.
